the blood on her hands
by Ashes2Ashesaholic
Summary: Lisbon is running. but from what? and from who? Grace and Rigsby help her out and keep her hidden but will she stay that way
1. two weeks of running

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since I left. Two weeks since I crushed his heart. Two weeks since I decided to go. Two weeks since I couldn't stand to look at him in that pain for a moment longer. And now; I'm on the run. From the police. From him. From my friends. From my family. They're all after me. I wrecked their lives. And now; there's not much I can do. Not many places I can go without being recognised. I'm going to have to leave the country. And even that's going to be hell to do. The only way I can do that is to find someone I can trust entirely. Or they'll find me. Shit! I'm on the news! I have to leave! Now!

'Oh my God that's her!' someone cried

I stood and ran out of the café leaving ten dollars on the table which I had placed there earlier in case something like this happened. I ran down the street hearing police sirens behind me. I knew how to escape. I'd planned these things in advance and I knew the weaknesses of the police departments. I knew if I ran for long enough then they'd have to stop or leave for petrol but this could last for any amount of time. I had to stay in non-crowded areas where there weren't people. That way I wouldn't be stopped. I had to keep running. They couldn't catch up with me that way. I had my backpack with me and it was all I had other than my gun. I had to keep the bullets for emergencies only. I had to stay in small areas that cars couldn't fit down. I had to fight them off at all costs. I had to get away. If I didn't I'd be taken. And I would never see the light of day again. I kept looking over my shoulder and didn't look in front of me. I bumped into someone. I looked at them. I found I recognised them.


	2. What?

'Rigsby…'

Just then the car stopped behind me and I bolted off.

'What's going on?'

'I'm sorry!'

Rigsby hadn't been there when it'd happened. He didn't know what'd happened. He didn't know what I'd done.

'Lisbon; stop! Or we will shoot!'

'Wow! What the hell?'

'Lisbon!'

A man ran out and pushed me to the ground. He pointed a gun at me.

'Stay on the ground!'

He moved to me and took my bag and gun off me cuffing my hands behind my back. It was over. They'd caught me.

'Lisbon? What the hell is going on?'


	3. murder baby

'Teresa Lisbon you're under arrest for the murder of…'

'Murder? You are kidding me boss?'

'I trust I don't need to read you your rights?'

I ignored them all. They put me in the back of the patrol car and locked it. Rigsby got into the back. I looked down at my knees.

'What did you do boss?'

'Red John…'

'You killed him?'

I nodded.

'What the hell were you thinking?'

Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

'Lisbon? What is it? What did he do?'

'He killed her…he killed her!'

'Who? Who did he kill?'

'My baby!'

'What?'

'I was pregnant! He shot me in the stomach! I lost the baby! That's why I killed him. I understand why Jane wanted it so much! But he killed my baby!'

'I'll be back in a second'

I nodded and he left the car and went over to the officers. He glanced at me and gave me a smile. I couldn't hear any of the conversation. Rigsby came over to me and got back in.

'They're serious about this Lisbon and they know about that. They know he's a serial killer…was it self defence?'

I nodded slowly.

'They don't think that. Why did you run?'

'I don't know' I sobbed

'Look, they're gonna take you back. Right I'm gonna un-cuff you. When I get out and walk back over to them run okay'

I nodded.


	4. Explain

'Why are you doing this?'

'Because you're the boss, you didn't tell anyone about Grace and me it's time that I gave you something in return. Look; I'll put a key in your pocket. I want you to go to the address on the piece of paper and I'll meet you there later okay, help yourself to anything'

'Thank you'

'It's nothing'

'I mean it thank you'

Once I was un-cuffed he left the car. I edged towards the open doorway and swung my legs out. I looked around and made a run for it. So far so good. Let's just hope it stays that way. I fished the address out of my pocket. I turned down an alley and there was shouting from round the corner. I found the address and pulled out the key. I opened the door and walked in.

'Wayne is that you?'

Grace came out from the kitchen.

'Boss?'

'Hi'

'Where've you been? We haven't heard from you in two weeks'

'I've been around'

'What're you doing here?'

'Rigsby told me to come here and he'd meet me here later'

'How'd you get in?'

I held up the key before handing it to her.

'Grace I need you to do something for me'

'What is it?'

'Don't tell anyone I've been here'

'What about…?'

'No-one'

'Why? What's going on Lisbon?'

'I need you to trust me'

Just then the door opened.

'The police are off your tail Lisbon…'

'Police?' Grace gasped 'What did you do?'

'…You have to explain this'


	5. A guest

'I got pregnant…'

'Who was the father?'

'Jane… then Red John shot me, I lost the baby…Jane didn't know, he still doesn't…then I was at home after a case…I heard a noise went downstairs with my gun…it was Red John…he had a gun…I shot him…and I ran…Jane was upstairs he heard the shot came down and had a go at me because he wanted to be the one that did it. I just ran…I left…and now everyone's looking for me…the police are trying to arrest me, Jane just wants me home and will have me arrested, Cho will have me arrested I just didn't know what to do…'

'Wait you killed Red John and now your wanted?'

'Yeah'

The TV switched on.

'Tessie do you have to have that on so loud?'

'We named her after you boss'

I gave a smile. Channels on the TV kept flicking until a programme was settled on.

'Later today, agent Teresa Lisbon was arrested for the murder of a convict who went by the name Red John, unfortunately she managed to escape and the police are currently looking for her…'

'Tessie turn that off!'

'Why mum?'

'Cause it's not doing any good for our guest!'

'We have a guest?'

'Yes'

A ginger girl walked into the hallway.

'Oh my god! You're the woman on the TV! Mum; call the police!'

'No! We are not calling the police!'

'But dad, she's wanted for murder'

'Yes but she's a friend and that man who she killed in self-defence was a murder and killed her child and our friend's wife and daughter and several other women. We are not calling the police on her. Now apologise to Lisbon'

'Sorry'

'And you aren't to tell your friends either'

'How come I have the same name as you?'

'You were named _after_ her Tessie'

'Really? I was named after a murderer?'

'Tessie!'

'No it's ok Grace. I can see I'm upsetting her being here…I'll go'

'No; you'll stay and you'll be hidden from the outside. They won't find you'

Just then there was a knock at the door.

'Get in the kitchen!'


End file.
